Metamorphism
by Blowing Wind
Summary: Temptation is just a breath away for danger. DarienSerena.
1. The tragedy

Prologue.

* * *

**Japan 1989 **

_A five year-old girl clutched her blanket to her chest as she sat in the closet, tears streaming from her ocean blue eyes. Her father had done it again. He came home clutching a bottle of vodka, his posture portrayed an absolute drunk person. Her mother had thrust her inside a tiny closet near the tiny bathroom and told her not to make a sound until she comes for her. She had nodded her head as her mother kissed her downy silver-blonde hair and closed the door tightly making sure it's locked before hurrying to opened the banging front door. _

_Serena Winston squeezed her eyes shut as the door slammed shut and the sound of her mother scream radiated through the silent house. Few moments later, the sound of slapping flesh was heard and Serena clasped her tiny hands to cover her ears as she tries to ignore her father's cursing and her mother's pleas._

_It didn't work. Her mother was quiet now, signaling that she'd passed out or she's too tired to scream anymore. She didn't hear her father either. Usually, he would have left the house after beating her mother senseless and continue to drink more alcohol. _

_Suddenly her father's footsteps were heard throughout the living room downstairs. He's on the search for her. Serena tries to remain invisible Careful not to make a sound, she pushed her tiny body further into the closet, burying herself in the piles of dirty clothes. The sound of doors being kicked told her that her father is just a few more doors away before he checked the closet. Serena silently climbed the selves and laid as if she was sleeping on the top shelves, eyes closed as she waited for her father to find her. _

_The closet door slammed opened as Serena jerked. She couldn't contained the tiny sobbed that escaped her as the smell of liquor assulted her nostrils. She could feel her father's presence close to her, she didn't dare make a sound. He shoved around the piles of clothes before grunting out a few curses. _

_A new voices were heard. Tim Winston slammed the closet door shut once more before he walked away to greet the newcomers. _

_"Where is she, Tim?" one of the man in black suit asked coldly. He was huge with heavy muscles. _

_"She should be here, I swear." Tim bit out nervously. _

_"You were supposed to hand her over three hours ago." said the second man. He too, was in black suit. _

_"Her mother hid her. I swear I have nothing to do with this." said Tim. he let out a scream as one of the man grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his oxygen. _

_"Now you killed your wife. How are we supposed to find the girl now?" he questioned. Tim was sweating profusely as his eyes filled with fear. "You exchanged your daughter for the money. We held up our end of the bargain, yet you didn't." _

_"I'll find her I swear, and I'll hand her to you. Please just don't kill me." begged Tim. _

_"How are you going to find her? She's much smarter than you. She's just a little girl, yet she outsmarted you." taunted one f the man. _

_"She's not my biological daughter. Please, give me a few more days." said Tim as he gulped down air. _

_"I don't think our boss would like that, Tim." said the man as one of his fingernail extended into a sharp claw. Serena watched the whole exchanged in terror. Her mother was dead. Her father is going to give her away to some man. _

_"Please don't." screamed Tim. Serena watched as the sharp claw plunged into her father's throat, buried deep as blood gushed out from the opened wound. The man opened his mouth as two fangs exposed and sunked it into her father's throat, drinking the blood. Tim's body stopped resisting as he turned still, no life left in his body. The man dropped the corpse onto the floor carelessly before wiping his mouth clean. _

_"Are you finished yet, Kairo?" grunted one of the man from downstairs. _

_"Yeah. Pour the gasoline on thr corpses too, Jairo. We don't want police on our tails." Kairo grumbled. "The girl isn't here. She's probably ran away already." _

_Serena watched in horror as they drenched her mother in gasoline and on everything else. They were going to burned her whole house down. Choking back a sob, she prayed to the lord silently. The plea of the little girl was lost in the raging fire as the man dropped a matchstick onto the carpeted floor and left. _

_Serena kicked herself out of the closet, avoiding the falling burned woods that fell from the ceiling. The sight of her dead father graved deep in her brain as she continued to walked down the stairs towards her mother. She was badly beaten and assulted. Serena tears fell as she bend down and hugged her mother's bruised body. She didn't breathe, didn't want to inhaled the smell of the burning gasoline. Serena dragged her mother half way out the door before a chunk of fire fell on her mother's body, burning the flesh. Serena screamed. She quickly took off her mother's locket around her neck and kissed her mother's cheek one last time, ignoring the smell and fire, before bolting out the door. _

_She had left her mother inside the house, letting her body burn to ashes. She didn't know what to do as she wiped the tears from her face. Sooner or later, the house will burn down and the police will be here. They'll find her and they'll take her to the orphanage home. She didn't want to go there. She needs to revenged her mother. Looking at the house for one last time, Serena Winston ran full speed towards the forest behind her backyard. _

_.  
._

* * *

**Romania 1989 **

.  
.  
.

Edymion Darien De Lacruz awoke. A scream had woke him from the deep slumber of his estate. A scream of a little girl. A vision of burning house, a deep wild forest and an image of a tiny girl running through the wild forest as fast her her tiny feet can carry her. He couldn't make out the location of the girl, but he could see her face. The big ocean blue eyes that contained fears, terror and anger held deep inside. She had silver hair, shone brightly underneath the moonlight, her clothes tattered and skin scratched from the branches, yet she didn't bother to stop. Why was she running? But more importantly, she did she appear in his vision, waking him from his slumber?

Then it hit him. He'd seen color. He recalled loosing his ability to see colors thousands of years ago. He'd felt her emotions running turmoil. Now, the image of this little girl brought back colors and emotions to his world. He'd seen what she looked like. Only his soulmate would be able to bring back this ability. He rised from the huge mahagony bed and sat up. The feeling still had him shock. A soulmate.

After thousands of years of loneliness, a tiny being found him in her hard times. Being the prince of the Hiryuu clan, the clan of infamous flying dragons. The guardian of the sky, he'd never expected god to blessed him with a soulmate. Now, she could be anywhere in the world, fighting alone.

The thought had him wrenching in pain. he tried to connect with her once more, but she didn't seem to respond back. The image of her tiny body lying on the forest floor shocked through him. He let out a loud growl as his eyes turned to neon azure, his skin transformed into rows and rows of glowing silver and gold scales as his fingers turned into four sharp claws.

His growl brought the others to alert. Several dragons flew by his windows, hissing flames and growling, trying to find the source that awoke their prince in the silent night.

With a wave of his claws, the chandeliers lit to life. The floor to ceiling windows flew opened as few of the dragons flew in. Darien stood up and stalked forward.

The blue dragon transformed into a handsome man. His blonde hair and coal black eyes were a contrast to his pale skin. He was dressed impaccably in black slacks and a white dress shirt. Jedite Dezau, the right hand of the prince, look at his superior with unquestioning gaze. The sight of Darien agitated was unatural, and it was his duty to get rid of it.

"Your majesty?" he said, bowing lowly. Darien didn't even acknowledge the man.

The second dragon, covered in dark emerald scale took the form of human man. His long dark mahogany hair and dark blue eyes, Nephrite gaze followed his prince movement. He reverted his gaze to Jedite who remained still.

The third dragon, scales as rich as sapphire, transformed in mid-air, into a man of beauty. His long aqua hair tied in a neat low ponytail. His aqua eyes held no emotion. Malachite landed on the soft marbled floor silently.

"I found her." Darien remarked.

The three generals didn't comment for they know who he was referring to.

"Is she in this land?" asked Jedite.

"I didn't get the location. She's in trouble." Darien said with frustration.

"How, your majesty?" questioned Nephrite.

"Stop with th formalty. You are all my trusted friends. There's no need for titles." said Darien. " I had a vision of her. She's in trouble. Her fear called out to me."

"I see. We'll search this land immediately and the next." said Malachite.

"No. She's my soulmate.You all have your soulmates to protect. Look after Romania and make sure it come to no harm." commanded Darien. The generals nodded their heads. They knew exactly what the price is going to do.

"When will you be leaving?"

"Now." replied Darien as he launched himself skyward in search for his soulmate around the world.

"May the guardian be with you." murmured the generals as they watched the prince left his homeland in search for his soulmate.

It was the hardest thing to see their best friend simply existing everyday bound to duties and honor. Most of their people had already found their soulmate, someone who completed the other half. Yet, the person who deserved happiness the most turned out to be the one who lives years and years wallowed in misery and loneliness.

"I'm glad someone had finally showed up." said Nephrite.

"Well, wait till he go commanding on her with his voice." joked Jedite. The three generals laughed. They'll enjoy seeing the prince as his soulmate battled it out in the dominating game.

The three generals returned to their shelter as they waited for the prince to returned with his soulmate. The future of the Hiryuu clan will be brighter now that the Prince has found his mate.

* * *

This is my first Sailor Moon fic. I hope you like it. 

I claimed no ownership over Sailor Moon. I'm just using the characters to create the fic in my mind and share it with you guys.


	2. The Transformation

**_Chapter 1:::The Transformation:::_**

* * *

**_5 years later_**

**_Vermont, Saint. Vincent Mental hospital._**

.  
"Calling Doctor Brandon. Emergency room 4." came a blaring voice from the loud speaker.

Erin Brandon hurriedly dumped her cup of strong coffee into a nearby trashcan and unhooked her white lab coat from the hanger. Working night shift was something she was used to, but tonight, she felt particularly tired.

"I'm coming." she mumbled to no one in general as she hurriedly pressed the elevator button. The door opened with a soft ding and she stepped in.

Her long time patient was at it again. A ten year old orphan who came here five years ago was still not responding to the medication that she'd been assigned to. Not a single thing can shake up that little girl, but yet, every once in a while, _it_ happened.

A loud scream can be heard from the room as a couple of nurses tried to tied the girl in question to the bed. She was acting up again. Erin ran toward the opened door and shoved one of the nurses gently aside.

"How long has this been going on?" Erin demanded as she checked the girl's pulse.

"About fifteen minutes ago." the nurse answered.

'Why didn't anyone call me then?"

"We thought her condition wasn't that bad." the nurse defended.

Erin resisted the urge to rolled her eyes at the obviously meek defense. Putting her hand gently against the girl's forehead, Erin tried to connect with the girl.

"Serena, Serena, can you hear me?" Erin crooned softly. The little girl's crystal blue eyes widened as she calmed down a bit.

"That's right, dear. It's only me."

Serena Winston seized her thrashing. Skinny arms and legs hanged loosely on the bed as her scream stopped. "Dr. Brandon?" Serena whispered.

"Yes?" Erin said softly looking into the little girl's eyes she'd seen everyday for the last five years.

"I missed her. Why won't she come and see me?" Serena said through tears. "I want to get out of here. I want to go home."

Erin's heart broke. "I know you do, sweetie. She misses you too, but she's in a better place now. A place where no one can harm her."

Serena eyes filled with tears. "I want to go to that place too." she said lowly and Erin's eyes narrowed in confusion as Serena's words started to slur. " A place where no one can...harm...me." with that said, her eyelids closed as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"What medication had she been given?" Erin demanded.

"Sedation."

"How many doses?" Erin narrowed her eyes as the nurses eyes fell to the floor.

"Five hundred milligrams." one answered.

Erin barely contained her anger. Five hundred milligram for a ten year old girl was ludicrous. For an adult, that was the maximum dose, for a child...

"Who issued that much?"

"Dr. Hanson did."

Erin dashed out of the room as quick as she can. Dr. Martin Hanson had been a thorn at her side regarding Serena since she was transferred here three years ago from Tokyo. He had insisted that Serena had no hope of recovering. He had deliberately tried to overdose the girl!

Pushing through the door, she demanded to see the bastard with non too gentle tone. The man in question came out of the room looking every inch the bastard he was. Young and beautiful, that was the first glance. Hair slick back with shining gel and a fit body from obvious workout in the gym. Arrogant and selfish was the first thing that came to Erin's mind as she watched him rolled up his white lab coat sleeves and winked at one of the nurses that passed by.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Brandon?" Martin sneered as if he'd already know her reason.

"As a matter of fact, there's one thing I would like you to clarify." Erin snapped. "I want an explanation as to why the the seven hell would you give ten year old girl with barely develop organs a five hundred milligrams of sedation."

"It was obvious when she didn't respond to the fifty mill we gave her." Martin snapped back.

"So you went in for the kill?" Erin said in a disgusted tone.

"Watch what you are saying, Doctor. You are implying that I deliberately try to kill her.'' Martin warned.

"Well, weren't you?" Erin accused.

"I can write this up as an harassment."

Erin squared her jaws. The bastard. She had no prove in the matter since she wasn't there in the room, and any bad reports could jeopardized her position as a doctor. " Serena Winston is my patient. I would kindly ask that you do not act without consulting with me first."

"Whatever you say, Doctor." Martin said with a mock bow as her temper shot straight to the ceiling of hell. Erin would like nothing to do but wring his neck at that moment. Nodding curtly, she walked out of the room back to Serena's.

* * *

**_5 years later..._**

Serena Winston sat in the garden with the other patient. Mental Institution has one of the latest technologies installed to help keep the patient inside. She wasn't stupid to think otherwise. After spending fifteen years with all of these crazy people she know how it worked. Projecting the image of an insane girl, she hid her fast pace learning ability. She knew every medicine by heart with what they can do, how machines really worked better than some of the doctors that worked here for years. She was gifted with smartness and acting as well. Some of the doctors and nurses that took care of her over the years had used big words when it comes to her condition. She knew what they were talking about and to sums it all up, they all think she's a lunatic, insane, and crazy girl. She wasn't mad at all. It only made her feel she had accomplished what she wanted them to think.

Doctor Erin had retired a couple of years ago, but she still came by to visit every other month. She had come to loved Erin like a mother. Of course, when Erin left, most of the workers just ignored her. They came by once in a while to do monthly check up and she cooperate with a straight face, showing no sign of emotions at all. She had gotten used to the poking and prodding of needles. They no longer bother her. She knew her body didn't work quite like any others. Huge amount of medicines had little effect on her, body and mind. But she had learned too hide that as well.

She didn't know who or what she was, but this much she was certain. Serena Winston is not a human.

* * *

_**3 years later...**_

.  
.  
.

Serena Winston sat on her bed facing the window. The full moon shone brightly through the dark room casting shadows. Her long silvery blonde hair hang around loosely on her back. She couldn't sleep tonight or the past weeks. Her birthday was coming up and although she wasn't particularly looking around to it, something deep inside of her was anxious. Something dark and mysterious.

It was one o'clock in the morning. The start of a new day. While everyone was asleep, she couldn't summon the will to close her eyes. After years of suppressing the painful memories. It resurfaced yet again to torment her.

Screams of her mother, blood of her father, laughter of the unknown. It kept invading her mind whenever she closes her eyes. It even made her afraid. Her parents were dead, but those creatures, they were not. And she knew that they are hunting her. It made her shutter to think that the possibility of her being one of them, but she did not crave blood, or enjoy the pain of others. But no matter how hard she tries to convinced herself, it no longer work.

After all, anything could happen, and she was no exception to the rule.

She was still facing the window when Erin came in with a bouquet of lilac lilies in her hand. Serena knew that Erin would drop by today.

Smiling as she turned toward Erin, Serena resisted the urge to chuckle when Erin grinned at her widely.

"Guess who is turning eighteen tomorrow?" Erin said in a sing-along-voice.

"It went by so quick." Serena replied. She knew her voice was a melody. It enchanted others to pay close attention to her whenever she spoke, and she was careful not to do that.

"You bet. Just yesterday, you were only five." Erin said while arranging the flowers in the bright yellow vase by her bedside.

"Yes. That was thirteen years ago." Serena agreed with a small smile.

"And now you're a beautiful woman." Erin said at last. "How are they treating you?"

"Same as always." Serena replied softly.

"Dear, forgive me if I'm wrong. I know that you're not like mental people here, but something tells me that you're not suppose to be here at all." Erin said softly.

"I'm afraid of the bloodsucking monsters that killed my parents." Serena said in a monotone. She was tired to using the same lame excuse over and over, and she felt even worst lying to Erin.

Erin patted her hands softly. "It's okay, dear. They won't bother you here." Erin comforting voice almost made her sick. How cans he be so selfish, lying to someone who obviously cared a lot for her. "Now, I have to go pick up my granddaughter from her parents house. She's spending the week with me while her mum and dad are going away. Take care, Serena." Erin said while shotting a smile at Serena and opened the door, ready to leave.

"Erin." Serena called out softly. "She's lucky to have you as a grandmother."

"Thank you, dear." Erin said as she closed the door.

Once again, Serena was alone.

Day came and passed by, and it's night once again. The nurse came by earlier to give her medicines and left just as quickly. She really had tried to sleep, but she ended up having weird nightmare.

So, here she was, facing the widow at eleven thirty with view of the full moon outside her window. In half an hour, it will be the exact time that she was born.

Serena tried to remember her mother's face. The one without the bruises and cuts and blood covered her face. The face of peace and serenity and tranquility whenever she was sewing or reading stories, or planting in the garden. She couldn't recall the memories at all.

A warm trickle of tears brought her back to reality. The wrenching pain suddenly grabbed her heart as Serena fell onto the floor. The clock ticked as minutes passes by and between those minutes, the pain increases, bones cracking and crumbling as her body contorted into an unidentified creature. Serena tried to stand on her legs but only to fall down again. The pain was incredibly strong that all she could do was crawl on the floor trying to get out of her own skin. The bright red eyes staring back at her in the mirror was dangerous. The moonlight provided a dim light but she could see the gold and silver scales rising up her arms then her legs. Letting out a cry that was entirely unlike her, she finally looked at herself to see a medium size dragon staring back at her. Eyes like demon with claws as sharp as razor. Her body was curled up in a coil much like a snake.

Serena kept screaming out as she tried to change back to her human form. It had succeed as lower parts of her body contorted into her legs again, though the scales were every much in place. The door burst opened suddenly as a voice invaded her hazed mind. She tried to warn whoever at the other side to get out, but her voice was swallowed up by another cry. The footsteps crept closer and closer, and out of instinct, she attacked the person, going straight for the jugular.

Serena manged to realized that the rest of her body was once again out of control as her legs changed into claws and scales once again rose to swallow up her skin.

* * *

. 

.  
Morning came and Serena opened her eyes slowly, hands shielding away the bright light. White ceiling was the first thing she saw when she was fully awake. The wet liquid that tickled her back let her know that she was naked. The distinct sound of downpour rain registered in her brain as she jerk up suddenly. The sight that greeted her was to be forever carved into her mind.

Mutilated body parts laid out every inch of the room. Heads and limbs and pale bodies stacked against one another. Letting out a wrenching cry, she got on her legs and ran out of the room as fast as she could to escape the sight. Puking her guts outside the door, she fell to the floor crying. Serena was afraid to pick up her head to see the same sight outside the room but the smell of blood was too strong to ignore.

She had did this. She had killed every single living soul int his building. Young and old, men and women alike was dead. She didn't care that she was naked, covered in blood from the top of her head to the tip of her toes as she ran out of the building, out the door and into the forest.

Serena didn't know how long she'd ran. The memories flooded back to her, reminded her of the similar scene when she was five. Running aimlessly with no destination in mind. She ran until her legs gave out and she fell to the dirt covered ground. Tears streaked her face, her body can no more take the running. Serena fell backward to lean on a tree, letting the rain washed away the blood on her skin, the sin she'd committed as she mourned for the loss of those lives. Poor innocent people who would be alive today if she hadn't came here. She could have prevented from happening. Should have prevented from happening. She didn't know how or why she couldn't remember going on a killing rampage. Did she even hesitate to raise her claws to kill?

A pair of shoes came into her view as she swallowed her gasp. The dark figure moved closer, bending down to her eye level. Serena raised her head to look into the most beautiful azure eyes and sinful face she had ever encountered. In her eyes he was the angel of death who came to take her life, to release her of her sin.

His strong fingers touched her chin slowly as he rubbed the cuts and bruises covered her face.

"I've finally found you." he said in an octave seductive tone, almost in a whisper.

"H---help me." Serena managed out before she succumbed into total darkness.

* * *

AN::: How was that for the first chapter??????? 

After much planning and plotting and change of writing style, I manged to finished the first chapter. I'll try to stay away from those similar books and fanfictions as possible since there are so many alike.

Next chapter will be out soon I hope. It all depend on how fast I write as well as my chapter guideline. So keep a look out for it.


	3. The Awakening

_**Chapter 2::::The Awakening:::::**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:::I do not own SAILOR MOON. **_

* * *

.  
.

.  
.  
Darien stared at the petite woman sleeping soundlessly on the soft cushioned bed in his room. Her soft blond waves were spread out on the back silk sheet contrasting against her pale skin. She had fallen asleep on his lap after many hours of crying and continuous sobbing. He didn't know this creature more than ten hours and during those ten painful hours of listening to her pouring her heart and soul out, he felt like he knew for a several lifetimes already.

She was no more than twenty or he'd eat his words. Her skin had no wrinkle, just flawless smooth. Her small frame had him near disaster of trying not to crush her to pieces. She looked so damn...fragile that he was afraid to touch her. He could still remember vividly as sat there under the oak tree under the pouring rain. Blood, raindrops and tears soaked her shivering body. She had asked him for help, her voice nearly above whisper. He hadn't paid attention much as he memorized her features, taking her scent into his, committing it to memory. He would be able to find her anywhere in this world. He would never allow anything to harm her ever again.

He felt the confusion and fear rolled of her body as she begged him to finish her off, to kill her off, and to prevent her from hurting anyone again. She's broke his heart into two pieces as she hang on to him as if he was her lifeline. In a way that no one could understand, he was her lifeline, but she was his sanity. She had given him much more than he could ever give her. Even if she doesn't understand that now, there will be plenty of time for her to get use to it.

The stirring of her movement had him on alert. She was writhing in pain or nightmare, or both. Whimpers and apologies poured out her lips softly as he pulled her body closer, enveloping her tiny frame with his. She would ever be safe in his arm. Soothing her gently with his language, he chased the nightmares away as he placed her in a deep rest. She would need a few days to recover completely before facing the horrible tragedy that had happened.

In the meantime, he would rely the information back to his homeland of Serena's incomplete transformation. He had spent hours dissecting the fact that Serena had not lost herself completely to the transformation. No dragon, male or female alike had ever left their homeland unprotected or unwatched. Their species were on the verge of extinction and every single dragon was precious to the race. They are the future of the clan. Darien had came to a conclusion that Serena was not a full fledge dragon. One of her parent had to be a descendant from the dragon clan. The question is which one? Many dragons had disappeared over the time without a word. Either deciding that living had became unbearable or they'd been to battle and died.

Yet somehow, Serena had fallen to the crack. She was raised unprotected in the human world. In a place so far away from Romania with only human guidance. What worst was that no one was there to help her when the dragon blood in her decided to come out for blood. It was definitely hard for her to control the other half creature when it thirsted for blood. Full fledge dragons had a very difficult time controlling their urges when they are young. They had to be constantly watched over, to learn that feeding on animal is encouraged while human blood would make them stronger, but the price of killing a human was weighted high.

One would call him a fool to try to keep his clan away from feeding on things that would make them stronger. Those who had opposed to his ruling are called anathema. Those are the ones that are against human race as well as the dragon race. They wanted nothing but blood and revenge. Even though they are still dragons, their souls had been consumed by greed and lust for power that they are no longer of the living world. Hunters had been sent out around the world to hunt them down and killed immediately before the dragon race exposed to the human world.

His parents had decided to let go of this world and joined together in the netherworld. They'd been alive for thousands of years, ruling over Romania, making sure that no harm would come to the land. When he was big enough to fend for his own, they had relinquish their position as the ruler and handed to him.

Not many of their races had the miracle of finding a true mate to be with. Very little female dragons are left in Romania and possibly somewhere in this world alone unprotected from danger. Like Serena, his mate.

The thought of Serena brought a smile to his face. She looked so fragile that it was impossible for him not to want to protect her. He knew that he was going to have to take things slowly with her. She needed security of knowing that what she had done was not her fault, although he knew that it would take some convincing to her to believe.

Darien has to be especially patient with her. He had spent hours going through her memories, both joyous and painful. One particular memory that had him confuse a bit was the night that her parents were killed. The hazy images of someone or something killing her father were undecipherable. He decided that he would look into it sooner. Now he had something far more important to worry about.

Serena would no doubt be hungry when she awakes. He had to hunt soon to feed both his and her strengths. Lord knows that she needed more than him. He was reluctant to leave her alone at this hour but it was necessary for him to hunt the animals before the sun rises. Weaving safeguards around the property, Darien shifted into a falcon. Although his true form was that of a dragon, he had also learned the arts of shape shifting into others as well. Few of his species had learned the art, but none as well as his. He was, after all, the prince of the dragons.

Flying out into the night sky, he immediately felt the cold wind as he soared high into the sky. Up in the reserved areas is where he discovered many wild animals such as lions and bears. Although the thought of feeding on human blood crossed his mind, he banished it as quickly as it came. Serena would feel guilty when she wakes up and by feeding her more human blood, he will only adding to her agony. Of course, he'll have to feed twice s much now because Serena needed her strength.

He let out his cry of joy rumble into the endless sky as he felt a heavy weigh lifted off of him for the first time. He had finally found a mate to share his life and laughter with. He had doubted his existence for a long time since his parent's death. That was his first encounter with death. It wasn't pleasant but he found that he could somehow endure it when he thought about how much they loved one another. His mother had told him about the joy of sharing the world with someone you love with your soul. He had experienced it through the eyes of his parents. He had yearned for it and it became so much more as he grew older.

After centuries of loneliness, he had begun to loose hope of ever finding that one particular woman to save his soul. That's was when he had a vision of the little girl. At first, he thought it was purely his imagination working over time, but he kept seeing her over and over again until he thought that he would go insane soon. He felt her pain and fear as if it was his own. It had struck him just how clueless he had become. He had waited for so long for his mate that he didn't even recognize the emotions and pain he was feeling.

Of course since he never seen her, smell her scent or exchanged blood with her, he had no idea where to look for her. Serena's cry came at him from every direction of the earth that it nearly drove him mad with anticipation. Her every thought crosses his mind as he tried to pick out one of her particular thought of her location. He imagines that she was just as confused and clueless as he was.

It was purely coincident that he found her that night. After years of wondering around aimlessly, he had felt a strong pull toward this region. It had struck him that maybe it was the pull of her transformation that had alerted him in the first place. It had never escaped his noticed whenever there was a new dragon about to transformed, but Serena wasn't like the others. She wasn't purely bred of the dragon race. It had never crosses his mind that humans can be impregnated with dragons but he had every intention of finding out just what is going on. Serena will definitely want answers when she is sober enough and he wanted to be the one to provide her with it.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Serena fluttered her eyes opened as she scanned her surroundings. She was in an unknown and unrecognizable place. Her head was throbbing as if someone had taken a hammer and bang her head with it. Her whole body was numb and her limbs were immovable. Licking her dry lips slowly, she swallowed to clear her dry throat. Where was she and how did she get here? So many questions ran through her head and she's got no answer. Her memories were so vague that it was almost no use to her.

Her cerulean blue eyes landed on the stranger sitting on the other side of the room. He looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful that no words can describe him, his dark azure eyes rested on her and hesitant, unsure if his reaction might take her by surprise. He was a stranger, that much she was sure. But why does he feel so familiar to her? The image of his face suddenly flashed in her mind sending her head into a spiraling mode as her hands shot up to cover the pain. Serena didn't hear to see him move, but he was at the side in an instant, his warm hands covering her own and gently rubbing the spot.

"It's alright, _cara_." He said softly.

Serena froze as his voice washed over her. The silkiness blend with rich timbre was comforting and familiar yet unrecognizable. Serena lifted her gaze to his, capturing his deep azure eyes with hers.

"How do I know you?" she whispered out shakily as she tried to maintain some composure. She didn't feel like throwing herself off of tower with him around. Other times, she felt like she can see into the mind of those around her and their darkest secrets laid out for her to see. She could never control the urge to retch at what some of them were thinking. Those in the institution know to keep distance between her and that place had become her place to find peace. It wasn't that they know what she knew but because of her awareness and lack of relaxation that the nurses and doctors and patients kept pace from her.

"Look into your heart, your soul, _cara_. You will recognize me." He replied in the same tone that makes her want to believe everything he said.

"Why didn't you kill me like I ask?" Serena asked painfully. The brief confusion had leaded her back to why she was still breathing. The horror images of herself gone uncontrollable and killed every innocent bystanders as well as the staffs and patients at the institution washed over her like a sharp knife. Serena let out a sharp cry as she flinched away from Darien's touch. The screaming and the yelling and the pounding repeated over and over inside her head like a stereo was too much for her. She needed peace. She needed death to escape this torture.

"Serena. Look at me." Darien said his tone calmed as always. He took her face into the palm of his hands as he tried to calm her down. She was spiraling out of control and it was dangerous to let a young dragon feels this way. Especially his mate. "Concentrate on me, cara. Come on, I need you to concentrate on me right now." Darien commanded softly, his eyes never once wavered from her face. She was going into shock and it wasn't something that he was used too.

"I killed them all." Serena whispered as clumps of tears begin to fall out of her eyes. "I killed them all with my bare hands. I was a monster. A horrible monster. I should have never been born. Why won't you kill me?" She said with a sob.

Darien's heart broke into two pieces as she watched her blamed herself over something that she had no control over.

"You are not a monster, Serena. You were never anything but yourself. You don't know who you are or where you came from. Your parents never had explained to you about our species. You couldn't have known." Darien console softly. He moved closer to her inch by inch, afraid to alarm her. He placed a gentle hand on hers and pulled them away from her face. It was tear-soaked as he ran the pad of his thumb against the soft skin.

"What was I?" she managed to whisper out, her large eyes looking helplessly into his.

"You are a _Hiryuu_, naturally." He answered imply. "_Hiryuu_ is a clan of flying dragons in Romania."

"Dragon?" Serena repeated thoughtfully before she slumped against him, passing out for the second time.

Darien sighed before pulling her closer into the security of his chest. Well. He was glad that she didn't freak out like he had imagined. She was going to need blood when she awoke later on. He was tempted to put her under his compulsion and command her to take his blood but something about her had stopped him from committing such thing.

Serena obviously didn't have any understanding of their race and he was fully intended to explain to her in details. To let her know what a great and ancient special species she was a part of. He was debating whether she should know about their bond of becoming mates. As a king, he had so many expectations and need a great amount of time dedicating to his people and her as his queen will undoubtedly do the same. He didn't know whether what to expect. Were Serena refused to rule with him; he will gladly gave up his title and be with her wherever she goes, for she was the light to his darkness, the soul to his body and the key to his heart.

Lifting her fingertips to his mouth, he pressed gentle kisses on her soft skin and the sides of her temple. She will be awake soon no doubt. He had better take a little rest before trying to explain this complicated matter to her. She will not be happy once she finds out that her death wish will not be carry out by him, or anyone else.

* * *

.

.  
AN::: Chapter 2 finished for now. I know that the chapters are short and the story is progressing really slow, but maybe you would find it that it's worth the wait for the next one???

I know that this story have some similarity between all of the vampire books and lifemates stuff, but I can't help it. I'm so into those long lasting romantic things and hope that everyone will someday find their soulmates to spend the rest of their lives with. LOL. I'm such a hopeless romantic.

So many busy with college and work and more work and more college I barely have time to eat. LOL. Hopefully I can update this fic again soon. No promises though.

Feel free to drop me a review or PM me anytime and I will answer you.


End file.
